Experimental Liaisons
by yume girl 91
Summary: Was it nothing but a satiation of the flesh? GBender UlquiRuki


"They suspect something."

"Shhh!" It was always irritating to Rukia how she maintained that suspicion every encounter. _If it could be called that_, the violet-eyed boy winced inwardly. _Encounter_ was more the word his companion would term it. No-strings attached, contact for the physical side of the flesh.

She a wish to learn fully the concept of _Sex_.

He - what exactly did he want? Even Rukia couldn't answer it. Every time they met in the Dangai and headed off together for the Cuatro's palace in the compound of Las Noches, it seemed he wanted more and more of the dark-haired beauty standing a few feet away, her pale paper-white hands perfunctorily sliding the zipper along the sharp track of her jacket. The anticipation mounted in Rukia's petite male body, though he had seen the action performed many times in the past few weeks, it was still titillating to see the sides of the thick fabric fall aside, exposing the heavy breasts hanging like large fruits.

His mouth watered for the pert nipples rigid with the cold.

The only thing Rukia ever minded when approaching the still form of the Arrancar, was the look of apathetic boredom on the beautiful face. Trying to ignore it, he bent his head, hands reaching out and grasping the firm mounds, kneading at first then as his stomach tightened; the warmth of the blood rushing down left him lightheaded. _Almost dizzy_. His tongue flicked past his lips, mouth lowering to wrap around her right breast, kneading the other roughly.

They had been gentle before - well, gentle before Ulquiorra remarked that she wasn't breakable at least by the level of Rukia's body. He had been unable to suppress the very unmanly flush and had looked away, somewhat angry that his lack of power in compared to hers was brought up again.

That night as a result, he had taken her anally, not stopping until the sheets were bloody. Rukia never apologized, but then he was sure Ulquiorra had never expected him to anyway.

Now, experimentally, he angled his lips, capturing her pale nipple between his teeth and tugging on it. That earned a flinch and a soft exhalation of breath. Pleased, Rukia continued the action, rolling his teeth against the underside of the breast, flicking the nipple on the other. It was very addictive to garner a response from the tightlipped female, even more so that Rukia craved to hear her moans, a sudden devious thought occurred to him.

A smirk stretched his mouth, lips tracing the gothic 4 tattooed between Ulquiorra's breasts. Casually dropping one hand to the toned length of hard abdomen, Rukia dipped down into her hakama, feeling the subtle tense of the Arrancar beneath his lips. Soon, he had found what he was looking for, the soaked loincloth barely covering the heated flesh beneath. Caressing the flesh as he went, Rukia pressed kisses to the bare tummy, cursing his short height for the plan.

He soon discovered that she was wet enough however without having to stop and look for lube. The pussy walls of the Arrancar was a narrow dripping cavern, ignoring the persistent ache in his own tented hakama, Rukia pressed on, slipping his fist up inside her, feeling the entire body start in surprise. It felt almost too good, her walls clamping hard around his hand, tiny fingers slowly curling to pump in and out. Ulquiorra quavered then, her thighs trembling, faint sounds smothered by bi-colored lips. Rukia greedily wanted to make her scream and increased the thrusts, fiercely working his lips up and around her breast, suckling like a babe.

"You're so tight, bitch!" He grounded out, pressing tightly against the voluptuous female form, hips wanting to thrust up her tight ass. Ulquiorra responded by threading her still-jacket covered arm around him, bowing her head, hiding them beneath her curtain of hair. Rukia had to bite down on a moan of his own when her soft, almost breathless voice whispered in his ear, sounding faintly impatient.

"_More_."

Rukia relished the sound of the impassive Arrancar sounding _sexy_.

Standing back, he did the opposite and stripped down revealing a lithe toned body and as Ulquiorra's green-eyed gaze traveled down, the swollen cock jutting out proudly from a patch of black curls. He struck a pose, smirking. The Arrancar averted her face with a slight sniff.

Though Rukia's small stature, he still strode forward predatorially, pushing the slightly taller female down onto the bed a few feet away.

"I'llgive you what you want." He whispered huskily, normally sure tones roughened with lust. Ulquiorra's emerald eyes slitted as Rukia slid down, cock brushing against pure white thighs. Unable to bear the torture any longer, he thrust forward, burying his aching penis deep within the velvety folds of her pussy. Ulquiorra always flinched every time, her muscles tightening around the invading organ. Gasping aloud at the feel of her tight walls sucking on his dick, Rukia began pounding the woman, small cries at first barely leaving those plump bi-colored lips but soon as hot pre-cum spurted down her thighs, quiet moans.

Emboldened by the sound, Rukia fastened his hands around the jiggling mounds, kneading them in time with his thrusts. At the height of pleasure, Ulquiorra arched her back, taking him in as deep as she could. Growling response, Rukia pressed hard in return, feeling more animal than human as hot bursts of seed shot into the Arrancar's pussy. Once the head-spinning rush was over, he slapped her thigh, sliding out of her. "Flip over!"

The Arrancar raised an eyebrow at the action, but obediently turned over, curving her back down gracefully, her perfect ass high in the air. _Just the way he liked it_. His flaccid cock was already rising at the sight of the two white mounds waiting to be parted, getting to his knees, he leaned over her, pushing her _cheeks_ apart.

Ulquiorra stiffened at the brush of the eager penis but allowed a soft feminine moan to please the male Soul Reaper, wanting to for some reason that even she couldn't fathom.

Rukia smiled, burying his penis deep into her darkness.

- somewhere else in Las Noches

The busty silver-haired woman hung her head after viewing the many screens depicting the activity in the Cuatro's palace, thin lips pouting.

"Why doesn't Ruki-kun want to fuck meeeee?"

Thankfully no one was around to answer Gin Ichimaru's lonely wail.

_-_**Finis**

Disclaimer: don't own Bleach.

AN: Genderbender! Ehehehehehehe. Technically it's a monster of a flashfic in that it grew and grew until it reached a little over a thousand. :) No flames, haters plz!

Please review! C:


End file.
